The Gem of Draco
by Lady Kaela
Summary: The Gem of Draco is a legend in the wizarding world, so what happens when three special students come to Hogwarts? But what if one of them knows more about the gem then anyone else? HPINU xover. Rating might change.


Hey everyone. I know you all must think I'm crazy for starting another story. Well, I was just hit with an idea. Hope you like it.

* * *

_**Present day Tokyo, Japan**_

"Are you finished yet? Inuyasha will be here soon." said a brown haired girl from Kagome's bed.

"Chill, Kaela. I'm almost finished packing the rest of my supplies and then I'll go." Kagome was stuffing her big yellow bag.

Just then two large owls landed on Kagome's windowsill. The window was open because it was such a nice day out. The owls appeared to be carrying a letter each.

"What in the world?" Kagome asked confused. Kaela got up and went to the owls. She took the letters and watched the owls fly off.

"We each got a letter. See?" Kaela handed Kagome her letter. They both ripped them open and read what they said:

_Dear Ms. Star,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. Someone will be arriving to take you to get your things and then bring you to Hogwarts._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Is this for real? Are we really going to Hogwarts?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yea. I guess we are. But what about Inuyasha and the others?" Kaela asked looking at Kagome.

"What about me?" Inuyasha was sitting on the windowsill watching them.

"Um…Inuyasha, Kaela and I have been accepted at a school called Hogwarts." Kagome started to explain.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING! YOU HAVE JEWEL SHARDS TO FIND!"

"I'm going because it will help us later on in the final battle." Kagome explained keeping calm.

"Come on, Inu. It'll help Kagome find the shards faster." Kaela said sweetly.

Inuyasha seemed to be thinking this over when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Souta yelled from downstairs.

"Kagome, I think that is the person that is suppose to take us and get our supplies." Kaela said thinking over the letter.

"Kagome, Kaela, someone to see you." Souta yelled upstairs. Kaela and Kagome smiled at each other and walked out the room, while telling Inuyasha to stay put.

"Ms. Star, Ms. Higurashi. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of the Gryffindor House at Hogwarts. I'm here to take you to get your things." Professor McGonagall said. She was wearing a black skirt and green shirt. Her light black hair was pulled into a high bun.

"Please to meet you, Professor. I'm Kaela Star and this is Kagome Higurashi. When will we be leaving?" Kaela asked politely.

"We'll leave as soon as I speak to your parents." McGonagall said. "Is that a problem Ms. Star?" she asked when she saw Kaela's face fall.

"Kaela's parents are no longer alive and she's been staying with us as a favor to her parents." Mrs. Higurashi explained as she entered the room.

"I see. Mrs. Higurashi, you are aware that they will be learning great things at Hogwarts, having been a student yourself, you will know that they need money to exchange for wizard money?"

"I am and I have their money right here." Mrs. Higurashi handed Kaela and Kagome a pouch of coins each. Kaela mouthed a 'thank you' and 'I'll pay you back.' to Mrs. H.

"Well, then I guess we're ready to go." Professor McGonagall smiled and began to walk to the door with Kaela and Kagome at her heels.

Once out the door, Inuyasha jumped down in front of them.

"The only Kagome is going is if I go." Inuyasha said folding his arms.

"I see why not. Please do join us." an old man with a long silver beard said from the God Tree.

"Are you sure, Professor Dumbledore? McGonagall asked, looking from Dumbledore to Inuyasha.

"Of course. Hagid could use some help and he would love the company." Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Perhaps, you should go change Inuyasha. You stand out in those cloths." Kaela suggested.

"No, no. He'll be fine like that. We have to go." Dumbledore said walking down the steps of the shrine.

"Kaela, are you forgetting something?" Mrs. H. asked.

"Oh. Opps. Inuyasha will you go tell the others what's going on?" Kaela asked and without awaiting his answer, she whistled and a little silver dragon flew to her shoulder.

McGonagall looked surprised but didn't say anything and Dumbledore just smiled. Inuyasha came back and they headed back down the steps into a car that was waiting for them.

"This is a Japan Ministry of Magic car barrowed to take us to a portkey. The portkey will take us to Diagon Alley so you can get your things and we'll take another portkey to Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained once everyone was in.

They soon arrived at the portkey and Dumbledore picked it up and instructed everyone to touch it. When they did, they were pulled, seemingly, by the navel. Next thing they knew, they were outside a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.


End file.
